


I've Got You

by midlatitude_cyclone



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, hidge, hunk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midlatitude_cyclone/pseuds/midlatitude_cyclone
Summary: When Hunk awakes to the sound of a certain someone having a nightmare, he knows he has to help.(Sucky summary, I know.)





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like these kiddos don't get enough love and the world could really use some more Punk/Hidge content so, naturally, I just had to write a fluffy little oneshot. 
> 
> (Just a heads up, this was written on a whim around midnight and without a beta so...I apologize in advance.)

"Mom! No! Help please!"

Hunk started awake at the sound of a small feminine voice calling out. Thinking he was hearing things, he shook his head, the pain of the motion snapping him back to reality. It had been a few days since they had fought the Robeast and saved Earth from the Galra, yet it felt like an eternity ago. The doctors at the Garrison were very insistent on keeping the Paladins locked up in the medical ward to keep an eye on the injuries sustained during the battle. However, at that moment, all the lights were off and not a soul was in sight, the only sound being the steady, rhythmic beeping of the monitors next to Hunk's bed. Checking the clock, Hunk noted that it was a little after 3am. Maybe the voice was just his imagination or a side effect of his concu-

"Please! Matt! Dad!"

Hunk's eyes widened at his sudden realization. Pidge's voice rang out from her room next door along with the sound of faint shuffling. Was she okay? Was someone hurting her? Hunk couldn't sit and do nothing, he had to make sure she was okay! As quick as he could muster, he pulled himself into a sitting position, every muscle in his body and his aching bones throbbing in protest, before unceremoniously dumping himself into the wheelchair next to his bed. He paid little attention to the jolt of pain that went through his body as it collided with the cheap fabric of the wheelchair, his main focus being to get to the green Paladin in the next room over and to protect her from whomever--or whatever--was hurting her. 

Hunk forced his weakened arms to push the wheels of his chair, propelling him forward and out of the door. Once in the hallway, he stopped and began the struggle of turning the chair, still getting used to the contraption. After finally completing his turn, he wheeled down to Pidge's room and made his way inside as fast as he could, ready to fight... 

...only, there was nobody in the room, save for the small brunette girl huddled up in her bed, clutching her pillow to her chest, with marks from dried tears streaking her face. Hunk allowed the tension that he didn't realize had built up in his shoulders to fade and his face softened at the scene before him. Slowly, he pushed his chair closer to Pidge's bed, pondering whether or not he should wake her. He got his answer, however, when Pidge's face scrunched up and she let out a small whimper, followed by a whispered, "No, please...I can't-"

"Pidge," Hunk said softly so as not to startle her. He reached out his hand and gently nudged her shoulder, hoping that would be enough to wake her. As luck would have it, the youngest Paladin's eyes remained tightly shut, her pleas becoming louder as her nightmare intensified.

"Pidge!" Hunk said a little louder. Still, Pidge's eyes didn't open, her cries increasing in volume. Hunk silently cursed before pulling himself onto the side of her bed, grabbing both of her shoulders, and shaking her as much as he could without aggravating her injuries.

"Katie!" he practically yelled. The girl in his arms stiffened before slowly opening her eyes, fresh tears spilling out onto her flushed cheeks as she took in the young man before her. 

Hunk loosened his grip on the girl's arms and waited for her to say something, anything. Pidge sat silent for a moment, staring at her friend, before grabbing Hunk and pulling him into a hug, clutching onto him for dear life, much to the yellow Paladin's surprise.

"Katie," Hunk said, softer this time as he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. "You okay, kid?"

Pidge began to nod but, knowing that Hunk would see right through the tough girl facade, she stopped and shook her head instead, tightening her grip on the boy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hunk asked quietly, holding Pidge tight in his arms. Pidge took a shaky breath and pondered his offer.

"Hey, if you don't want to, that's totally okay. But if I can help-"

"I-it's just a recurring nightmare I've been having lately," Pidge began shakily. "They come and...take away my family and...."

She cut herself off with a light sob, burying her face in Hunk's shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, I've got you, you and your family are safe," Hunk reassured her, moving a hand to gently stroke her hair, careful not to jostle her head for fear of worsening the concussion she surely had.

Pidge took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. She and Hunk sat together in silence, Hunk cradling her in his arms and gently rocking her back and forth, Pidge listening to the sound of his heartbeat softly pounding in his chest. She focused on the sound, the steady rhythm soothing her anxiety-ridden thoughts, and soon she was lulled into a light, peaceful sleep. Hunk took note of her breathing evening out and, once he was sure she was asleep, he gingerly laid her back down in her bed, pulling the covers up over her. He was just about to lower himself back into his wheelchair when he felt a small hand grab his.

"Hunk?" Pidge mumbled quietly, still half-asleep.

"Yeah?" Hunk asked, turning to look at Pidge.

"Do you think you could stay with me? In case I have more nightmares?" she asked through a yawn.

Hunk smiled fondly at his exhausted friend, a funny feeling tickling at his heart which he couldn't quite place.

"Sure thing, kid."

Pidge scooted over in the bed to make room for Hunk to lie down beside her. After he got comfortable, Pidge moved closer to him, an invitation for him to wrap his arms around, which he did without hesitation. Feeling safe and warm in his arms, she allowed the waves of sleepiness to wash over her once more.

"Thank you...for being...there for me," the green Paladin mumbled as she began to drift off. She felt a blush creep over her cheeks as Hunk placed a small, tender kiss on her forehead. 

"I'll always be there for you, Katie," Hunk said softly. "Now get some rest."

Pidge smiled as she fell asleep, and soon Hunk followed suit, both feeling safe and content for the first time since they came back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad with endings so I apologize for that. I might write a sequel oneshot to this with more of a lighthearted comedic twist to it (think someone finding them the next morning) but yeah, we'll see about that. I'm not exactly great at committing to things, as my followers on ff.net can attest to. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> -mid


End file.
